Villain
by ReaaLee
Summary: evilKyu. angelKyu. normalKyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Changmin menyelidiki hilangnya Kibum yang misterius. namun apa yang Ia temukan membuat masalahnya semakin rumit. lantas apa yang dilakukannya?
1. Chapter 1

Kepulan uap air dingin menguar memasuki kamar tidur yang luas nan elegan. Seorang pria tampan melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Handuk putih tersampir di pundaknya. Sesekali bibirnya mengerut menahan dingin dan tak jarang diselingi dengan gerutuan.

Handuk ia lemparkan asal keatas ranjang. Kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat melenggang mendekati lemari kayu disudut ruang. Secepat mungkin memakai baju tebal dan panjang. Setelah itu, Tangannya dengan segera meraih remote AC yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya, kemudian menaikkan suhu ruangan sebelum melompat keatas tempat tidur, dan menggulung diri dibawah selimut hitam bergaris putih yang cukup tebal.

Bibirnya bergetar samar, dan umpatan masih terdengar jelas. Cuaca diluar sana sudah mencapai -4°C. dan dia harus rela mandi dibawah guyuran air dingin, dan itu semua karena waterheater yang ada, tidak berjalan seperti seharusnya.

Dingin menjalar hingga terasa menusuk tulangnya. Tanganya terus berusaha mengeratkan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, kelopak matanya mulai menurun. Dan saat kesadaran sudah diambang batas, ia harus rela menarik seluruh kesadarannya kembali karena sebuah panggilan masuk.

Dengan gerutuan dan perasaan kesal, tangannya terjulur mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas nakas. Dan Gerutuannya semakin menegeras saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Shim Changmin sialan?! Untuk apa kau menghubungiku?" helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang. Selalu seperti ini. "hoy, sabar kawan. Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? apa masalahmu?" tak ada jawaban dari sebrang, membuat Changmin mengerutkan alisnya. "hey Cho! Kau masih disana?" masih tak ada jawaban. Changmin menghela nafas sesaat sebelum menarik nafas dalam dan…

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"YA! Apa maksudmu berteriak seperti itu?!"nafasnya tersenggal menahan amarah."cepat katakan apa masalahmu. Jika tidak penting, aku akan menutupnya" lanjutnya. Changmin yang mendengar nada mengancam dari lawan bicaranya sesegera mungkin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan tujuan awalnya. "hey, ini tentang Kibum" ucap Changmin secepat yang ia bisa.

"apa yang kau dapatkan?" nada bicaranya menurun beberapa oktaf. Perlahan, Kyuhyun keluar dari gulungan selimut tebal itu, kemudian beranjak dan melangkah kearah jendela besar disamping ranjangnya.

Diluar sana, salju mulai turun. Pandangannya berubah sendu saat melihat halaman belakang rumahnya yang menyatu dengan rumah disampingnya. Rumah sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang sekarang entah dimana. Kim Kibum yang menghilang entah kemana beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia mendesah. Merasakan rindu pada seorang sahabat.

"kyuhyun, kau masih disana?" suara Changmin cukup untuk menarik kesadaran Kyuhyun yang sempat hilang. Dia menghela nafas sebelum kembali melangkah keatas ranjang. "ya" ia melipat kakinya diatas ranjang. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya. Dan lengan lainnya meraih sebuah figura yang ada diatas nakas. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam tat kala melihat objek dalam figura kayu itu. Ini adalah foto dirinya dan juga Kibum beberapa minggu sebelum sahabatnya itu menghilang. Saat itu salju pertama baru saja turun. Ia dan juga Kibum yang saat itu baru saja pulang dari games center, sempat mengabadikan momen saat mereka melewati sebuah taman yang sudah mulai tertutup salju. Tanpa disadari, senyum muncul di bibirnya. Ini adalah momen yang sangat indah sebelum semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas, figura itu ia simpan kembali. "apa yang kau dapatkan?" sebenarnya polisi dan juga keluarga Kim sudah pasrah karena kasus Kibum tak pernah menemukan titik terang. Dan penyelidikan sudah berhenti 2 bulan yang lalu. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun tetap akan menyelidikinya dengan caranya sendiri. Namun hingga saat ini, dia dan juga Changmin yang merupakan mahasiswa hukum yang berniat membantunya, Tidak pernah menemukan barang bukti atau apapun itu. Ini sudah cukup lama. Ah tidak. Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Ini sudah hampir satu tahun.

"begini, bukannya aku merasa putus asa ataupun menyerah. Dari data yang sudah aku selidiki, Kibum tidak melakukan suatu hal yang mencurigakan. Sama sekali tidak ada" Changmin menghela nafas sesaat. "barang bukti pun tidak ada yang benar-benar meyangkut dengan hilangnya Kibum. Dan kau sudah dengar sendiri, dan kuyakin juga sudah berulang kali. Kibum menghilang tanpa sebab. Dan tempat dia menghilang tanpa jejak adalah taman belakang rumah kalian. Disana pun tidak Nampak barang bukti yang cukup kuat untuk membuktikan kasus ini"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Benar. Semua yang dikatakan Changmin benar. Tak ada barang bukti. Tak ada jejak. Bahkan Tak ada saksi mata.

"aku tidak memaksamu untuk menyerah. Ini semua terserah padamu. Aku akan terus membantumu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kau sadar. Ini sudah hampir satu tahun. Polisi dan tim penyelidik pun tak pernah menemukan titik terang. Aku berbicara seperti itu, bukan bermaksud membuat semangatmu luntur. Aku sebagai teman akan tetap membantu dan mendukungmu. Kau perlu ingat itu" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sebagian besar dirinya menyadari semua kebenaran dari kata-kata Changmin.

"kyu, kau baik-baik saja? maaf jika uca-"

"aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti" sambungan terputus. Ponselnya ia letakkan disamping tubuhnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Antara berhenti atau terus maju. Ia tidak menyalahkan ucapan Changmin sebelumnya. Mungkin ia menyetujui ucapan Changmin. Bahkan sangat menyetujuinya. Ya benar. Itu semua benar.

Bukan bermaksud menyerah, namun ia hanya tidak ingin terus larut dalam masalah ini. Apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menyerah?

Tanpa diperintah, kakinya beranjak keluar kamar. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil jaket tebal yang tersampir di kursi belajar, kemudian memakainya cepat. Pandangannya kosong, dan pikirannya masih berkecamuk memikirkan masalah yang dihadapinya. Tanpa disadari, kakinya melangkah menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di Depan pintu kaca yang menghubungakannya ke dunia luar. Tatapannya berubah nanar. Salju masih turun diluar sana. Sebagian menutupi rumput-rumput, dan yang lainnya menempel diatas pepohonan. Ia menghembuskan nafas, membuat kepulan uap didepan bibirnya.

"Kibum sangat menyukai salju" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah benda diluarsana. Benda itu mengkilat, membuatnya mencolok diantara puluhan ribu butir salju. Ia mengernyit. Kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk mendorong pintu kaca yang sudah mulai berembun. Angin dingin menerpa tubuh kurusnya saat pintu sudah terbuka. Pandangannya tak lepas dari benda mengkilat itu. Dengan menahan dingin, ia melangkah.

Satu langkah…

Ia tersentak. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya seperti menyalakan alarm peringatan untuk berhenti melangkah. Ia menggelegkan kepala, mencoba menghiraukan peringatan itu. kemudian kakinya melangkah kembali.

Dua langkah…

Hawa disekitarnya berubah muram. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tubuhnya berteriak agar segera berbalik dan masuk kedalam. Namun, untuk kedua kalinya, ia hiraukan.

Tiga la-

Angin berhembus kencang. Tubunhnya diam terpaku. Matanya tertutup menghindari salju yang ikut tertiup angin. Dan tangannya mencengkram kedua sisi mantel coklat yang ia pakai untuk menghalau dinginnya angin musim dingin. Tetapi kemudian Ia mengernyit. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Pandangannya menyapu kesekeliling taman. ini masih tempat yang sama. Ya, ia yakin. Sangat yakin.

Kemudian ia berjongkok, tangannya meraih beberapa butir salju ditanah. Dingin. "bodoh" ia mendesis sinis. Semua jenis salju pastilah dingin. Lipatan di dahinya bertambah banyak. Otaknya mencoba berpikir keras. Ini sudah akhir tahun, yang artinya musim dingin telah tiba. Musim dingin musim dingin musim dingin….

Bandannya tiba-tiba bergidik. Ya, sudah seharusnya salju dingin. Termasuk anginnya. Tapi, kenapa angin yang behembus beberapa waktu lalu malah membuat tubuhnya hangat?

"kyu?" tubuhnya terlonjak kaget. Kepalanya reflex berbalik mengikuti sumber suara. Lantas ia menghela nafas lega "eomma, kau mengagetkanku" ia berdiri kemudian membersihkan tangannya dari butiran salju yang masih tersisa. "masuklah Kyu, diluar sedang hujan salju" sahut eommanya. ia mendongak dan menyadari bahwa salju turun lebih lebat dari sebelumnya. Badannya hendak berbalik saat matanya melihat tempat yang sedari tadi ditujunya. Kemudian ia mengernyit. Kenapa….

"kyu?" ia masih diam ditempatnya berdiri saat suara sang eomma menyadarkannya. "ya?" salju turun makin lebat dan angin berhembus makin kencang. Dan satu hal penting yang harus digaris bawahi. Ini dingin. "baiklah"

Masih dengan segudang pertanyaan di kepalanya, ia berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri sang eomma.

.

**Villain**

**Chapter 1**

**Rated : T**

**Story © ReaLee**

**.**

Suasana sepi membuat detik jam terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan bernuansa biru langit itu. Ranjang king size yang ditempatkan tepat ditengah ruangan masih tertata rapi. Seakan tak tersentuh. Pintu balkon terbuka lebar, membuat tirai hitam dikedua sisi pintu terus bergerak seirama hembusan angin. Pemuda jangkung berdiri diatas balkon dengan segelas wine ditangannya. "aku tahu" gumamnya. Pandangnnya lurus kedepan, namun kosong. "tapi aku tak mengerti" lanjutnya, sebelum meneguk habis wine yang masih tersisa di gelas bening itu.

Angin berhembus, membuat rambut coklat nya ikut bergerak. Tangannya terulur untuk menyimpan gelas kosong keatas meja kecil di sudut balkon. Suara deru mesin membuatnya menoleh kebawah. Seseorang dengan jubah tebal hitam keluar dari dalam mobil, lalu mendongak dan senyum merekah dibibirnya saat melihat ada pemuda jangkung berdiri dilantai atas. "cepatlah" seru Kyuhyun dari atas membuat senyum pemuda dibawahnya melebar. "tidak sabaran sekali. Baiklah, tunggu aku, dear" pemuda dibawahnya terkikik sebelum menghilang masuk kedalam bangunan rumahnya. "cih, menjijikan. Dugaanku semakin menguat saja bahwa Dia telah merubah orientasi seks nya" ia menggeleng, kemudian berbalik hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun…

"huwaaa…. Shim Changmin Berengsek sedang apa kau disini?!" pemuda bernama Changmin itu hanya tersenyum manis sebelum menepuk pundak pemuda dihadapannya lembut. "kenapa kau menjadi kasar? Bukankan kau semdiri yang memintaku kesini? Kenapa masih bertanya?" kemudian dia berbalik, menghiraukan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah merah menahan amarah dan kesal. "ahh, menurutku kau harus merubah suasana kamarmu. Ini terlihat… hmm boleh kubilang, kamarmu ini sangat tidak berkelas. Bahkan kukira design kamarmu ini sudah tak ada yang memakainya lagi. Tapi perkiraanku salah, kau mungkin adalah satu-satu nya orang yang masih menggunakannya" ucapnya panjang lebar sambil merebahkan badannya diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan racauan sahabatnya itu. Merasa sudah kebal dengan semua ocehannya. "persetan dengan semua itu" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

"kenapa kau sampai kekamarku cepat sekali?" tanyanya kemudian. Changmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas "kau tahu sendiri kakiku panjang, dan langkahku lebar. Lagipula kamarmu ini tak jauh dari depan" Changmin kembali melirik Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu balkon. "masuklah Kyu. Udara diluar sangat dingin" Changmin bergidik, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh jangkungnya. "tutup pintu, dan oh, jangan lupa tutup tirainya juga. Langit diluar sama sekali tak cerah. Menyeramkan juga jika dilihat dari sini" lanjutnya sebelum menutup mata, bersiap untuk tidur mungkin.

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Changmin. Ia menutup pintu, beserta tirainya. Kemudian berbalik dan menemukan sahabatnya sedang bergulung dengan selimut hitamnya "aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk meminjamkan kasurku padamu. Jadi cepat bangun dan ikuti aku" suaranya datar tanpa emosi. Ia berjalan cepat melewati Changmin yang sudah membuka matanya dengan malas-malasan. Kemudian Changmin menggerang samar "kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Ini adalah semester akhirku. Dan belakangan ini skripsi terus menerus mengikutiku seperi hantu. Ditambah dosen super cerewet yang pernah kukenal, terus mencercokiku dengan segudang nasihatnya yang menurutku sama sekali tak berguna. Dan kau tahu? hari ini deadline skripsiku, yang artinya tadi malam aku tidak tidur karena harus menyelesaikan semua tugas yang belum selesai. Kemudian aku harus pergi pagi sekali karena mobilku yang masuk bengkel, dan mengharuskanku pergi ke kampus menggunkan kereta. Kau tahu stasiun sangat jauh dari apartemenku, jadi aku harus berjalan jauh. Dan sejam yang lalu aku baru saja selesai kuliah, kemudian mengambil mobil dan berniat pulang, hendak istirahat. Namun aku mendapat telpon dari sahabatku tercinta, bahwa aku harus datang kemari, yang artinya rencanaku untuk pulang dan istirahat gagal" ia berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin "Jadi, bisakah aku beristirahat sebentar saja?"lanjutnya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "terserahmu saja" katanya, kemudian berlalu keluar kamar. Menyisakan Changmin yang bimbang antara mengikuti tuan rumah atau mengikuti ranjang dibelakangnya yang terus memanggilnya untuk segera beristirahat. Dan pada akhirnya, ia memilih tetap berada diatas ranjang king size milik Kyuhyun yang sangat nyaman, "kukira kamarnya cukup nyaman juga" ucapnya sebelum menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni tangga dengan diselingi gerutuan yang tertuju untuk Changmin. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat berpapasan dengan eommanya. "eomma?" panggilnya. Sang eomma melihatnya dan tersenyum hangat. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak eommanya minum teh bersama, namun urung saat melihat nampan ditangan eommanya. "coklat panas? Roti isi?" ucapnya "untuk siapa?" lagi-lagi eomma-nya tersenyum "Changmin" katanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, namun ia melotot saat menyadari perkataan eommanya barusan. _'Changmin sialan'_

Dengan cepat ia mengambil nampan itu "biar aku saja. Kupikir Changmin sedang istirahat dan tidak mau diganggu"

"baiklah" eommanya kembali tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan menuruni tangga. "dia memanfaatkan eomma-ku yang baik hati itu? Tidak akan" ia berbalik, hendak kembali kedalam kamar.

"AAAAAA….." Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kebelakang. Itu suara eommanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menuruni tangga. Nampan ditangannya ia simpan asal diatas meja kecil diujung tangga. Langkahnya ia perlebar. Hatinya beubah tak karuan. entah mendapat perintah dari mana, namun tempat pertama yang ia tuju adalah dapur. "astaga!" Kyuhyun memekik terkejut. matanya melebar saat melihat eomma-nya terduduk lemas diatas lantai dengan darah bercucuran dari kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh eomma-nya kedalam pelukannya. Darah mengotori baju bagian depannya. Namun itu sama sekali tak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan eomma-nya. "k-kyu" suara sang eomma berubah parau, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun takut. "kumohon eomma bertahanlah. Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali setelah menghubungi rumah sakit" Kyuhyun hendak bangkit, namun urung karena eomma-nya malah mencekal pergelanagan tangannya "tidak. Tidak perlu" bisik nyonya Cho. "eomma kumohon jangan seperti ini. Biarkan aku memanggil ambulance" seiring perkataannya, cekalan dilengannya perlahan terlepas. Dengan segera ia bangkit. Berjalan mendekati telepon rumah yang tergantung tak jauh dari dapur. saat jari-jarinya sudah menekan beberapa angka, tiba-tiba suara lain menginterupsinya. Ah, ini lebih pada suara teriakan.

"Changmin" gumam Kyuhyun. Matanya langsung mengarah pada ujung tangga. Ia mengernyit. Apa yang sedang terjadi? ia masih menebak-nebak saat teriakan lain menyusul. "Changmin?" tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari menaiki tangga -setelah melepaskan gagang telpon yang sekarang menggantung diudara-. Pintu kedua disebelah kanan adalah kamarnya. Ia melangkah mendekat, dan suara teriakan makin terdengar jelas. Tangannya menyentuh daun pintu yang terasa dingin ditangan. Saat mendorongnya, pintu itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Rasa panic menyergapnya. "Changmin? Shim Changmin?! Apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau berteriak? Cepat buka pintunya!" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu dengan brutal.

DUG

BRAAK

Kyuhyun melotot. Sesuatu tengah terjadi didalam. Rasa panic makin menjadi. "tenang" Kyuhyun terdiam kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Saat matanya terbuka, pandanganya hanya tertuju pada satu titik dipintu. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum berlari dan mendobrak pintu menggunakan kakinya.

Pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun masuk dan tidak menemukan Changmin didalam. Saat matanya mengarah pada pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Changmin berada diujung balkon. Setengah badannya telah menggelayut di luar pagar pembatas. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun berlari dan menangkap tubuh jangkng Changmin sebelum pemuda itu jatuh dari sana. "sial!" umpat Changmin saat tubuhnya telah terduduk di atas lantai balkon yang dingin. Napas mereka memburu, Membuat kepulan uap didepan mulut msaing-masing "apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun degan napas, tersenggal. Kemudian ia melirik Changmin menggunakan ekor matanya. "aku sendiri tak mengerti" Changmin terbatuk sambil menepuk dadanya cukup keras. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "kau bercanda?" Changmin mendengus "kau tidak percaya? Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya. Aku sedang tidur diatas kasur mu yang sangat nyaman" ia berhenti sejanak untuk menarik napas "kemudian Sesuatu menyentakku. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat"

Pandangan Kyuhyun menyapu kesekeliling kamarnyra. Kasur tidak lagi rapi seperti sebelumnya, semua jendela didalam ruangan terbuka dan sebagian tirainya terlepas. Beberapa barang tergeletak di lantai, dan barang dengan bahan keramik telah pecah berkeping-keping. Bingkai foto dirinya tak lagi berada di tempatnya. Ia menghela napas "lalu apa yang terjadi dengan kamarku?" suarnya terdengar pasrah dan putus asa. Changmin yang masih menunduk lalu mendongak dan pandangannya menyapu kesekeliling "astaga!" ia melotot. kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan, kepalanya memutar dan menatap Kyuhyun. "aku tidak tahu bahwa angin bisa menghancurkan kamarmu" gumamnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit "angin?" changmin mengangguk kaku "pintu balkon dan jendela terbuka, angin masuk dan seperti menarikku kesini" jelasnya. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan kejanggalan yang terjadi, kemudia terkesiap "astaga!" ia berdiri dan melangkah cepat masuk kedalam kamar "ada apa?" Changmin membuntut dibelakangnya.

"ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi saat Kyuhyun malah keluar dari kamarnya dan dengan gerakan cepat menuruni tangga. "eomma" jawab Kyuhyun cepat tanpa emosi. Ia melangkah menuju dapur dan….

"eomma?" Kyuhyun diam ditempatnya, sebelum berlari dan memasuki dapur."kenapa?" Changmin menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang malah berlari kesana kemari. "eomma?" teriak Kyuhyun. Changmin masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Pandangannya menyapu dapur yang kosong. "eomma? Nyonya Cho?" ulang Changmin bingung. "dimana?" lanjutnya.

TBC

**Hallo….**

**Udah lama ga nulis jadi kaku, maaf ya kalau tulisannya jelek.**

**Minta tanggapanya untuk fic saya yang satu ini ya…**

**Semoga bisa update cepat. See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun masih bergerak kesana-kemari saat lengan Changmin menghentikannya. "kyu, kau mencari nyonya Cho?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Changmin, napasnya memburu. Dengan sekali sentakkan, ia melepaskan genggaman Changmin. "eomma?!" tak menghiraukan Changmin, Kyuhyun kembali mencari eomma-nya.

Changmin menghembuskan napasnya. "tadi Nyonya Cho pergi saat aku datang. Kau tak tahu?" ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun mendengus "jangan bercanda!" saat Changmin hendak menjawab, deringan telepon berbunyi nyaring. Kyuhyun masih menatap tajam Changmin sebelum berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Changmin mengedikkan bahu, lalu berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"siapa?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat Changmin berjalan mendekatinya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia membeku ditempatnya, matanya melebar. Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "e-eomma?" Changmin melengos saat mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Kemudian Ia berbalik dan melenggang menuju ruang TV.

"kubilang juga apa?" gumamnya. Lalu duduk. Matanya terpejam. Otaknya mencoba berpikir keras tentang kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak mungkin kan, angin bisa menerbangkannya? Segala bentuk kemungkinan memenuhi kepalanya, namun tak satupun yang bisa ia jadikan alasan.

"sudahlah" gumamnya pasrah, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Saat matanya terbuka, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disamping sofa yang tengah ia duduki. Changmin hanya meliriknya sekilas, sebelum meraih remote dan menyalakan TV.

"bagaimana bisa?" bisik Kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar. Changmin kembali menghela napas, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa "Kenapa kau ini sulit sekali percaya padaku?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sekilas "karena kau memang tidak seharusnya dipercaya" kemudian ia berjalan memutar dan duduk disofa single yang bersebrangan dengan Changmin.

Suara reporter di TV terdengar samar di dalam ruangan. Changmin berdecih keras. "berita tak bermutu" kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangan yang ia tumpu di atas lutut. "ini gila!" Kyuhyun bergumam. Ada nada frustasi didalam suaranya.

Changmin mengedikkan bahu "ya, aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa angin bisa membawa tubuhku. Apa aku terlalu ringan?" sahut Changmin, kemudian ia memperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah.

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi "bukan itu-" ia berhenti sejenak. Kemudian meralatnya cepat "ya, itu salah satunya. Tapi yang paling aneh adalah kasus eommaku" jelas Kyuhyun. Lalu merebut remote yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Tapi…" Changmin menegakkan duduknya. Nada suaranya berubah serius "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kyuhyun ikut menegakkan duduknya, ia menyimpan remote kembali keatas meja sebelum mulai membuka mulut "perkataanmu sebelumnya memang benar" ia menghela napas "jadi siapa yang tadi kutemui?" suaranya berubah histeris. Ia berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya. "mengerikan" lanjutnya. Changmin diam. Ia masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa berbeda dari biasanya.

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tadi kau terlihat…'aneh'?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun berhenti mengacak rambutnya dan berpaling menatap Changmin yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih berwibawa. "ceritanya panjang" jawab Kyuhyun, kemudian ia kembali duduk.

"kalau begitu, ceritakan secara singkat" perintah Changmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tampak tak yakin, namun… "baiklah, begini" ia menghela napas sejenak "Saat aku keluar dari kamar, aku bertemu dengan eomma yang membawa coklat panas dan roti isi. Dia bilang itu untukmu" Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap Changmin sebentar.

"karena kesal padamu, aku menawarkan diri untuk membawakannya. Tadinya aku akan memakannya sendiri dan menyisakan sedikit untukmu" Kyuhyun menarik napas, dan ia bisa mendengar Changmin mengumpat, walaupun samar. "saat aku berbalik ingin menemuimu, suara teriakan terdengar dari lantai bawah. Dan aku yakin itu suara eomma. Jadi aku berlari secepat mungkin, dan entah kenapa kakiku malah membawaku kearah dapur. dan kau tahu…." Kyuhyun kembali diam. Ia menarik napas. Mencoba meyakinkan diri "aku melihat eomma duduk dilantai dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah" ia bergidik ngeri. Tadinya ia berniat berhenti karena tak kuat, namun Changmin mengangguk seolah berkata 'teruskan'.

Kyuhyun ragu, namun ia meyakinkan diri untuk tetap melanjutkan "lantas aku memeluk eomma. Dan kau lihat-" ia menunjuk kaus bagian depan tanpa melihatnya "ini merupakan bukti" Changmin hendak menyela, namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat melanjutkan "aku panic dan mencoba menghubungi rumah sakit. Dan pada saat itu, aku mendengar teriakanmu. Jadi aku berlari karena berpikir telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu" kemudian ia memicingkan matanya "dan aku tak mengerti kenapa kau mengunci pintu kamar. itu membuatku harus mendobrak pintu" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tak rela. "dan aku yakin kau bisa menebak cerita selanjutnya" jelas Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Changmin tampak mengangguk. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "biar kuluruskan masalahnya. Ah tidak. Maksudku, biar kuralat beberapa bagian dari ceritamu"

Lagu klasik mengalun indah dari televisi, Seolah menjadi backsound diantara pembicaraan mereka. Changmin menarik napas sebelum membuka mulut "pertama, terimakasih atas niat 'baikmu'" ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak bergeming "kedua, aku tidak mengerti maksud 'bukti' yang kau sebutkan tadi" ia mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada saat melihat Kyuhyun ingin menyela "dan terakhir, aku sama sekali tidak mengunci pintu kamarmu"

Kyuhyun berdecih sinis. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Changmin "oke, pertama aku ingin meminta maaf atas niat'baikku' yang sayangnya tak tersampaikan" ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"kedua, aku tak mengerti kenapa matamu tak berfungsi. Kau tak melihat ini?" tangannya menunjuk pada kaus yang ia pakai. Changmin mengernyit, membuat Kyuhyun ikut mengernyit. "apa?" Tanya Changmin, lalu mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya, dengan putus asa, ia mulai membuka mulutnya "baiklah, biar aku jelaskan. Disini, ada noda darah. Kau tak bi-" ucapannya berhenti saat pandangnnya turun kearah kausnya. "di-dimana?" ia berdiri, tangannya terus meneliti tiap jengkal kausnya. "ba-bagaimana bisa?" kemudian ia berlari kearah tangga, dan matanya makin terbelalak lebar ketika tak menemukan nampan yang tadi ia simpan disana.

Changmin mengikuti dari belakang. "bisa kau jelaskan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti" lalu bersandar dipilar terdekat sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"ini gila" Kyuhyun bergumam frustasi, lalu badanya merosot kelantai. "tidak. Aku sudah gila" Changmin mengernyit "hoy kawan, kau kenapa?" kemudian ia berjalan mendekat.

Kyuhyun mendongak "pukul aku" Changmin diam, lantas mengernyit "kupikir memang benar. Kau sudah gila" ucap Changmin akhirnya.

.

.

**Villain**

**Chapter 2**

**Rated : T**

**Story © ReaLee**

.

.

Changmin menatap jengah pemuda yang sedang menggulung diri dibawah selimut coklat miliknya. Deritan samar terdengar didalam ruang, saat Kyuhyun terus berguling kesana-kemari mencari posisi yang nyaman. "kau berniat membuat ranjangku rusak?" Changmin mendengus keras, lalu berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit duduk "aku tidak mengerti, ranjangmu ini sama sekali tidak nyaman. Kusarankan kau untuk menggantinya secepat mungkin" kakinya bergerak menendang selimut hingga terpental keujung ranjang. Changmin melotot kesal, namun tidak mengajukan protes. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Ia menghela napas "terserah" tangannya bergerak meraih selimut, lalu menggulung tubuhnya dan berbaring membelakangi Kyuhyun. "siapa suruh menginap di apartemen-ku?" gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Kyuhyun diam, matanya melirik pada jam diatas nakas. 00.45 am. Ia menghela napas pasrah. 2 jam sudah ia mencoba tidur, namun hasilnya nihil. "insomnia sialan!" bisiknya kemudian. Matanya melirik punggung Changmin yang bergerak teratur. Entah kenapa, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada kejadian tadi siang.

Ada kejanggalan. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya banyak sekali kejanggalan.

Badannya tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar mengerikan. Apakah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan makhluk… ah tidak. Diam-diam Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya, dalam situasi seperti ini, logikannya bisa berjalan dengan baik. Namun kenapa rasanya sangat sulit?

Ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan kearah jendela besar di sudut ruang. Meski tertutup tirai, cahaya bulan samar terlihat. Ragu-ragu, tangannya terulur untuk menyingkap tirai hitam itu. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Detak jantungnya bepacu cepat. Perlahan, tangannya mulai bergerak. Kenapa sulit sekali? Ia mendesah, kemudian mengembuskan napas untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya sebelum dengan cepat menyingkap tirai tersebut.

Cahaya bulan menyusup kedalam ruang. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya saat matanya menangkap benda bulat dilangit "bulan penuh" gumamnya. Pandangnnya jatuh kebawah. Jalan terlihat sepi dan mencekam. Lampu jalan seakan tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Tak sengaja matamya melirik jam melalui pantulan dari arah jendela. Sudah lewat malam.

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum menutup tirai, kemudian berbalik. Alisnya menyatu saat pandangannya tertuju pada ranjang kosong tak berpenghuni. "kemana Changmin?" ia berjalan mendekat. Lalu pandangannya menyapu pada sekeliling kamar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Changmin. Lantas, kemana perginya pemuda itu?

Tiba-tiba jantungnya bertalu cepat. Matanya berubah waspada. Diam-diam dia berharap jika kejadian tadi siang tidak terjadi lagi. Saat ia mulai menebak-nebak segala kemungkinan yang mungkin saja terjadi, sebuah suara menyentaknya.

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan tidak ada suara tambahan lagi. Jadi, suara sekecil apapun, membuatnya terdengar sangat jelas. Ia menelan ludahnya cepat, Kakinya perlahan bergerak. Jika ia benar, itu adalah suara Changmin.

Ia terus melangkah, suara dibalik salah satu pintu membuatnya berhenti. Matanya menatap pintu dihadapannya dengan bingung "Changmin, kau didalam?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak yakin.

"yayaya…buka pintunya" samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara Changmin menyahut dari dalam. "kau benar Changmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Sedikit tak yakin bahwa orang didalam adalah Changmin. Lagipula, untuk apa Changmin berada didalam? Bukankah sebelumnya pemuda itu tengah terlelap?

"kumohon. Cepat buka pintunya, ini sama sekali tidak lucu" suara Changmin kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka. Kenapa ucapan Changmin sebelumnya secara tidak langsung seperti menuduh, bahwa dialah yang melakukan ini semua.

"kenapa aku harus menganggap ini lucu? Kau pikir siapa yang membuat lelucon? Sudahlah aku lelah. Berhenti bermain-main" Kyuhyun berbalik, kemudian melenggang pergi. Tak dihiraukannya suara ketukan pintu dibelakangnya. Ekor matanya melirik jam sekali lagi. 02.05. Ia mendengus, pantas saja matanya sudah terasa berat.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian meloncat keatas ranjang. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk mematikan lampu. Namun…

TINGTONG

Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. "lelucon apa lagi ini?" desisnya. Apa Ia tak salah, seseorang bertamu pada dini hari begini? Apa tidak ada lagi waktu yang lebih tepat untuk bertamu selain sekarang? Tamu aneh!

Lantas ia mendengus kasar. "Changmin kan memang aneh. Jadi wajar jika teman-temannya juga aneh" sesaat ia terdiam, lantas meralat ucapannya cepat-cepat "mungkin hanya beberapa saja yang benar-benar waras. Sepertiku misalnya" ucapnya, lalu menarik selimut sebatas dada, kemudia merebahkan diri diatas ranjang. Mencoba menghiraukan suara bel.

TINGTONG TINGTONG

Kyuhyun berdecak, lalu kembali menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubunhnya.

TINGTONG TINGTONG

"sialan!" tangannya bergerak mencari sebuah bantal, kemudian ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya.

TINGTONG TINGTONG TINGTONG

Kepalanya menyembul dari balik selimut "CHANGMIN, APA KAU TULI? DILUAR ADA TAMU" teriak Kyuhyun. Demi apapun, ia sudah sangat lelah. Hanya ingin beristirahat saja kenapa harus sesulit ini?

TINGTONG TINGTONG TINGTONG TINGTONG TINGTONG

"YA!" teriak Kyuhyun kalap. Tangannya bergerak liar, membuat bantal dan selimut yang sedang ia gunakan terlempar jauh. "brengsek" umpatnya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu utama dengan napas memburu menahan emosi.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membuka pintu. Dan…

"kau gila atau apa? Kau tau ini jam berapa? Bisakah kau bertamu besok saja? Ka-" ucapannya terhenti, matanya melotot tak percaya. Alih-alih mendengarkan, orang yang ia anggap tamu itu malah menerobos masuk dan menutup pintu cepat.

Kyuhyun mundur 1 langkah. Apa ini termasuk lelucon juga? Seseorang bertamu di jam yang tak wajar, lantas tamu yang dimaksud menerobos masuk tanpa permisi. Setelah ini apa lagi?

Ingin sekali ia berteriak marah. Namun diurungkannya. Ia cukup sadar dimana tempatnya sekarang. Ia hanyalah seorang tamu yang sedang menginap di apartemen Changmin. Dan alasannya, tentu saja karena kejadian tadi siang. Ia menyangka tempat ini adalah tempat satu-satunya yang cukup aman untuk saat ini. Namun tampaknya itu semua diluar bayangannya. Dengan berat hati ia mengakui, bahwa keputusannya kali ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

Kyuhyun mengela napas, kemudian matanya memperhatikan 'tamu' tersebut. "kau siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Orang yang dimaksud mendongak. Menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, sebelum kembali menunduk. Menumpu badannya pada kedua lututnya dengan deru napas yang tak stabil. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat pertanyaannya hanya dianggap angin lalu saja.

Ia kembali menghela napas sebelum berbalik "Changmin masih terkurung di kamar mandi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauh. Orang dibelakangnya mengernyit bingung. Apa-apaan orang ini?

Ia menegakkan badannya, berniat menyusul pemuda tampan yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya. Namun, Saat melewati salah satu pintu, sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya. Dan itu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Ia berbalik, kemudian berjalan mendekat "ada orang didalam?" tanyanya heran. Tangannya bergerak mengetuk pintu dihadapannya.

"Ryewook? Benar kau Ryewook? Oh tuhan, terimakasih" racau Changmin, orang diluar mengernyit bingung. "Hey, kenapa kau diam saja? cepat bantu aku. Buka pintu ini segera" teriak Changmin dari dalam. Tanpa diperintah 2 kali, tangannya terangkat untuk membuka pintu kayu dihadapannya.

Saat pintu terbuka, matanya terbelalak lebar. Orang dari balik pintu itu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Hampir saja ia limbung dan jatuh. Untunglah reflex nya masih bagus.

"lepas!" ucapnya saat dekapan itu bertambah erat.

"eh?" dekapannya terlepas. Changmin terbelalak saat matanya menatap siluet orang dihadapannya dengan jelas. "ka-kau siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, orang itu malah mendesah pelan, kemudian menatap Changmin "bisakah kita bicara?"

Changmin diam tak menjawab "bersama dengan satu orang lainnya" lanjut orang itu kemudian. Changmin mengerjap "satu orang lainnya? siapa?" Tanya Changmin heran. Orang dihadapannya kembali mendesah sebelum mengarahkan dagunya tepat kebelakang tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia berbalik. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti. "maksudmu Kyuhyun?"

"terserah siapapun namanya. Cepatlah, aku harus membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting" kemudian ia diam, menunggu reaksi Changmin selanjutnya. Namun pemuda itu tetap diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Orang itu mendengus kesal. Kemudian melangkah melewati Changmin yang masih diam.

Changmin mengerjap, matanya terus mengikuti setiap langkah orang itu. Saat sadar, matanya membulat penuh "h-hey jangan sembarangan memasuki apartemenku" Changmin melangkah cepat mengejar orang itu. alih-alih berhenti, orang yang dimaksud malah mempercepat langkahnya. "Y-ya nona, kau tidak boleh begini" sekejap kemudian, Changmin mendesah lega. Orang itu berhenti, dan membalikkan badannya, membuatnya menghentikan langkah juga.

"nona? Kau bilang nona?" Changmin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kenapa orang itu malah memelototinya?

"berani kau berkata begitu lagi. Jangan harap kau selamat" ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Changmin diam ditempatnya. Apa yang salah dengannya? Setahunya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Lalu, kenapa orang itu tampak seperti tersinggung.

Changmin mengedikkan bahunya "lupakan", lantas berjalan menyusul tamu tak diundang itu. Langkahnya ia buat lebar-lebar agar secepatnya menyusul orang tersebut.

"YA! APA MAKSUD MU MENGGANGGU TIDURKU? ENYAH KAU!" Changmin berjengit kaget saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang memekakkan.

Ia menarik napas panjang sejenak, sebelum melangkah medekat "sabarlah kawan, nona-" Changmin menghentikan ucapannya, ekor matanya melirik pada sosok asing disebelahnya. "maksudku, orang ini ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang… menurutnya penting pada kita" jelas Changmin takut-takut.

Orang asing itu mendengus keras "biar kuperbaiki. Pertama dan yang paling penting adalah AKU SEORANG LELAKI" ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Sekilas, ia melihat pemuda jangkung disampingnya tersentak. Namun ia tidak peduli. "kedua, pembicaraan ini menyangkut keselamatan kalian berdua. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Dan jika kau bilang bahwa ini penting menurutku, maka aku tak akan datang menemui kalian. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak seegois itu" ia menghela napas "mengertilah, pembicaraan ini. sangat. penting. bagi. kalian" jelasnya. Matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang menatap nyalang kearahnya.

"tahu apa kau tentang hidupku?" Kyuhyun berdecih keras "persetan dengan apapun yang kau maksud sangat. Penting. Itu" kemudian ia berbaring kembali. Menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang tertuju padanya. "lagi pula, apa pedulimu tentang kehidupanku?" gumam Kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

Pemuda yang berdiri tepat disamping Changmin itu berdecih cukup keras "baiklah jika itu maumu" sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah "lagipula aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan orang lain" ia menatap malas punggung Kyuhyun yang berada dibalik selimut tebalnya.

"teruslah mencari sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa kau temukan" ia kembali berdecih "Sayang sekali, nampaknya kau sama sekali tidak peduli" ia mengangkat bahunya tampak acuh "selamat tinggal Kibum. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu" kemudian ia berbalik. Melangkah pelan menuju pintu utama.

Sedangkan, Kyuhyun dan Changmin tampak diam mematung. Kibum? Tau apa pemuda itu tentang Kibum? Dan jika ia benar, pemuda itu beberapa kali menyebutkan tentang 'hal. Penting. Bagi. Kalian', apa itu masih berhubungan dengan kasus hilangnya Kibum? Namun pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah, apakah Kibum masih hidup? Dan jika benar, maka pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah, kemana Kibum selama ini? Dan dimana Kibum sekarang?

.

.

Changmin meletakkan gelas terakhir diatas meja. Lantas duduk, bergabung dengan kedua pemuda yang telah lebih dulu berada disana. Duduk melingkar pada sebuah meja bundar.

Detik jam terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, kemudian berpaling menatap pemuda lainnya.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat disebrangnya mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian tertawa sinis "kukira kau tidak tertarik" ucapnya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil cangkir berisikan kopi yang masih mengepul. Menyesapnya sekali, sebelum menyimpannya kembali.

"aku serius" Kyuhyun menatap jengah pemuda tersebut.

Suara tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan "kukira kau juga serius saat mengatakan bahwa kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kuanggap penting itu"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Sial. Kenapa pemuda ini sangat pintar membalikkan situasi. Akhirnya ia menghela napas pasarah "baiklah, aku minta maaf soal perlakuan dan perkataan ku sebelumnya"

Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil mengedikkan bahunya singkat "it's ok". Lalu pandanganya beralih menatap Changmin "apa?" Tanya Changmin bingung. Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu malah mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Changmin menghela napas pasrah "baiklah-baiklah. Aku juga minta maaf telah memanggilmu nona" Changmin menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan "dan terimakasih atas bantuanmu yang telah mengeluarkanku dari dalam kamar mandi"

Pemuda itu kembali mengangguk "you're welcome" ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Tangannya meraih cangkir kembali. Menghirup aroma kopi sekilas sebelum menyesapnya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas "bisa kau mulai ceritanya sekarang?"

Pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, sebelum tersenyum dan meletakkan kembali cangkir yang telah habis setengahnya keatas meja "baiklah. Kalian, Kyuhyun dan…"

"Changmin. Shim Changmin" sergah Changmin.

"terserah saja" ia mengibaskan tangannya, tampak tak peduli. Kemudian menarik napas panjang, matanya melirik jam ditangannya. 04.00. Lalu mendongak, menatap kedua orang dihadapannya.

"tapi sebelumnya, ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kalian patuhi"

"katakan saja" Kyuhyun menjawab cepat.

Pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun sekilas "pertama, ketika cerita dimulai, tidak ada sanggahan, protes atau apapun itu yang sifatnya mengganggu proses cerita" ia menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya "jadi, ada pertanyaan sebelum cerita dimulai?" matanya melirik bergantian kedua orang dihadapannya.

"hmm… nama mungkin?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Benar juga, sedari tadi pemuda itu belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"nama?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Baiklah… namaku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin"

"Sungmin" Changmin mengulang. Ia tersenyum sekilas "umur?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sungmin –pemuda itu- memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menghela napas. "oh ayolah, apa itu penting sekarang?"

Changmin diam. Benar juga. Sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu semua. Ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin "maaf" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng samar, kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin "apa sekarang bisa kita mulai?"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela napas panjang "baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya, jangan lupakan aturan mainnya" Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengangguk bersamaan.

Sungmin menarik napas "kalian tidak aman" Kyuhyun hendak bertanya, namun ia teringat akan aturan yang berlaku. Jadi ia kembali menelan pertanyaannya, dan menunggu Sungmin melanjutankan ceritanya.

"kalian berada di dimensi lain"

.

.

.

TBC

**Haiiii…..**

**Ada yang nunggu FF ini? Atau seengganya ada yang inget FF ini? Kalau gaadapun gapapa sih #pundung**

**Iya saya tahu ini sangat telat. So, maaaaaaaaaaaf banget. Bukan niat saya melupakan FF ini, saya keinget terus malah. Beneran deh. Cuma kemarin-kemarin saya bener-bener sibuk. Taulah Kurikulum 13 -_- selain alasan itu juga, FF ini terlantar Karena laptop saya yang sakit #cry dan harus dirawat selama 2 minggu #curcol.**

**Gimana sama Chapter 2 ini? Nambah aneh? Kacau? Ga jelas? Minta komen, kritik dan sarannya dong…**

**Jujur aja, saya kurang PD sama chapter ini. Ngerasa malah nambah aneh. Gimana menurut kalian? Semoga ga ngecewain yaa**

**Yaudah deh, Jangan panjang-panjang, entat nambah bosen lagi.**

**Thanks to:**

**mifta cinya, park minggi, Awaelfkyu13, Rahma94, gnagyu, gyu1315, dyayudya, park minggi, Guest, Shinjoo24…**

**Dan Siders sekalian!**

**Oh ya, Makasih juga untuk kalian yang udah follow dan fav ^^**

**Maaf ga bisa bales review satu-satu. Tapi semoga aja di Chap ini ada beberapa pertanyaan yang udah kejawab, ya meskipun ga semua.**

**Harapannya, next chap ga akan lama lagi ya…**

**See You ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

"apa sekarang bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat, sebelum menghela napas panjang "baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya, jangan lupakan aturan mainnya" Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengangguk bersamaan.

"kalian tidak aman" Kyuhyun hendak bertanya, namun ia terdiam kembali saat teringat aturan main yang berlaku.

"kalian berada di dimensi lain" lanjutnya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling melempar tatapan. Lantas pandangannya kembali pada Sungmin."kau bercanda? Hmfftt.. hahahah… hahaha" tawa Changmin meledak.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam, matanya menatap tajam pada pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya. Lantas, Ia menghela napas, kemudian memutar matanya "apa ini yang kau sebut sangat penting?" lalu ia tertawa mengejek "Kau tahu waktuku itu sangat berharga? Jangan konyol" ia bangkit, kemudian melenggang pergi.

Changmin menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh, kemudian menghilang masuk kedalam kamar tidur. Ia mengernyit bingung. Pandangannya beralih menatap Sungmin.

"cepat kemari. Pasien kalian yang bernama Lee Sungmin melarikan diri" samar terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar.

Sungmin membuang napasnya kasar, kemudian berdecih sinis "Brengsek"

Changmin menatap bergantian kearah Sungmin dan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ia menghela napas sejenak, kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin "kau pasien Rumah Sakit…. Jiwa?" Tanya Changmin takut-takut.

Sungmin berdecak "terserah" ia bangkit, kemudian membuang napasnya kasar "Ya Tuhan… aku hanya ingin membantu orang-orang tak bersalah ini. Tapi sepertinya mereka bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Syukurlah" ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, lantas melenggang pergi.

Changmin masih diam saat siluet Sungmin menghilang dari pandangannya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ia membuang napasnya perlahan. Ekor matanya melirik pada jam didinding. Hampir pagi. Tidur sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah sofa untuk merebahkan diri. Matanya langsung tertutup setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman.

"kuliah" gumamnya tiba-tiba. Lalu ia menghela napas sejenak "aku tidak janji akan datang hari ini"

.

.

BRUUK

"awww…" Changmin meringis menahan sakit saat badannya jatuh terjungkal dari sofa. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Cahaya lampu mendominasi penglihatannya. Kemudian Ia mengernyit. Pandangannya mengedar keseliling, dan berhenti kala melihat sesosok pemuda jangkung yang tengah berdiri didekat jendela.

"kyu?" ia bangkit dan mulai beranjak mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"kukira dia benar"

Langkahnya terhenti, ia mengeryit bingung. "dia? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Changmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun memutar badannya menghadap Changmin. Sepintas Changmin melihat, awan diluar masih gelap.

"pemuda yang kukira gila" jawabnya. Changmin diam "hmmm, maksudmu Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lantas berjalan perlahan melewati Changmin.

"benar?" gumam Changmin. Ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli sebelum berbalik dan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Changmin berjalan memasuki ruang TV, kemudian duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun. Meski cahaya remang, namun Ia bisa melihat wajah kacau pemuda dihadapannya. "ada apa?" Tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Changmin. "kita berada di dimensi lain"

Changmin membekap mulutnya "hmfftt… kau percaya ucapan pemuda itu? Hahahh hahah" tawa Changmin akhirnya meledak. Kyuhyun menatap tak suka kearah Changmin "hentikan. Tawa. Konyolmu. itu" geram Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, Changmin benar-benar menghentikan tawanya.

Ruangan berubah hening seketika. Dan aura disekitarnya juga berubah menyeramkan. Chnagmin menelan salivanya susah payah "ke-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin takut-takut.

"tidak bisakah kau melihat?" napas Kyuhyun berubah memburu, membuat kekesalannya semakin jelas terlihat. "diluar sana-" ia nyaris berteriak kalau saja matanya tak melihat raut ketakutan diwajah Changmin.

"baiklah" perlahan ia mencoba mengatur napasnya. Matanya menerawang entah kemana. "aku serius" Kemudian melirik Changmin sekilas. Terselip perasaan bersalah karena membuat Changmin ketakutan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Salahkan saja keadaan yang membuatnya menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan "lihatlah awan diluar sana" Changmin menurut, bisa ia lihat awan diluar sana masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Gelap.

Kemudian ia menatap Kyuhyun kembali "sekarang, lihatlah pukul berapa sekarang" changmin mengernyit bingung. Apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan?

"lakukan saja" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat raut bingung diwajah Changmin.

Meski bingung, Changmin tetap melakukannya. Matanya melirik melalui ekor matanya "11.45" jawabnya santai. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia tersentak, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk "tunggu sebentar, kurasa jam ini rusak" lantas ia berlari kedalam kamar tidur. "11.45?" ia menelan salivanya susah payah sebelum kembali berlari kearah ruang tamu, dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat jam analog di layar ponselnya. "11.45? ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"sudah kubilang. Pemuda itu benar" Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, kemudian duduk di sofa.

Tiba-tiba saja kedua kaki Changmin melemas dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk disamping meja. ia memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

"la-lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Changmin dengan suara bergetar. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tak terbaca. "jangan tanyakan padaku" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya. "ini semua salahku" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kalau saja boleh, Changmin ingin sekali berlari ke lantai teratas gedung apatemennya ini, kemudian melompat kebawah. Dengan begitu, mungkin saja permasalahnnya akan terselesaikan. Namun sepertinya tidak semudah itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sebelum menghembusakan napasnya kasar "jangan pernah sekalipun kau berani melakukan itu" Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan, menatap Kyuhyun sangsi. "a-apa?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal "tidak usah mengelak. Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara mengakhiri hidup?" Changmin hampir saja berteriak frustasi dan membenarkan semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun ia tak sebodoh itu melakukan apa yang mungkin saja seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Dimana kita bisa menemukan pemuda itu?" ucap Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam rapat dengan punggung yang bersandar di sofa. Otaknya berusaha keras menemukan segala bentuk kemungkinan yang terjadi. Namun ia cukup tahu, ini sangat sulit. Karena bagaimanapun, ia baru saja mengenal pemuda bernama Sungmin itu. Berbincang pun bahkan hanya beberapa menit saja.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin memilih bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Biarkan urusan berpikir ia serahkan pada Kyuhyun. Karena dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini,berpikir bukanlah pilihan yang tepat baginya. Jadi lebih baik ia mencari alternative lain dengan mencari bukti yang mungkin saja ditinggalkan oleh pemuda bernama Sungmin itu.

"darimana aku harus memulai?" Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. "tempat pertama kali bertemu?" ia berpikir sejenak "ahh~" lalu kembali melangkah dan berhenti tepat didepan kamar mandi. Tempat pertama mereka bertemu.

Matanya menyapu kesekeliling. Semoga saja ada barang yang tidak sengaja terjatuh disana. Dan membantunya menemukan Sungmin.

5 menit ia berusaha mencari apapun yang sekiranya bisa membantu. Namun nihil. Tak ada satu barangpun yang bisa ia temukan disana, selain barang-barang miliknya. Ia menghela napas panjang, sebelum kembali melangkah.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun masih diam. Matanya terpejam erat, sedangkan otaknya terus bekerja. Perlahan, matanya terbuka. Tirai jendela terbuka dan menampakkan awan yang masih gelap. Ia menghembuskan napas lelah, lalu mendongak, dan menyadari bahwa Changmin sudah tidak bersamanya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian melenggang pergi dengan langkah tersendat.

Kakinya bergerak menuju ke kamar mandi. Cuci muka bukan ide yang buruk juga. Lagipula,ia tidak tidur semalaman.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melewati kamar tidur, karena matanya tak sengaja melihat keberadaan Changmin didalam kamar.

Akhirnya Ia urungkan niat awalnya dan melangkah mendekat. "kau mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun diambang pintu. Dengan cepat Changmin memutar tubuhnya "hmm… begitulah" kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk disebelah Changmin. Matanya melirik Changmin yang sedang terpejam. Bisa ia lihat wajah Changmin yang tampan sekarang berubah menjadi kacau dan sedikit pucat. Ada perasaan bersalah yang memenuhi hatinya. Karena, pada dasarnya,semua ini berawal dari kesalahannya. Meskipun sampai saat ini ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga membuatnya dan juga Changmin berada disini.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya sebelum merebahkan diri disamping Changmin "apa yang kau cari?"

Changmin membuka matanya, kemudian melirik Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya "sesuatu yang mugkin bisa membantu kita menemukan pemuda itu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar. "mungkin kita bisa keluar dari apartemen ini untuk menemukannya" ia diam sejenak, kemudian menghela napas panjang "namun kita tidak tahu seberapa besar bahaya yang mengintai. Dan mungkin resiko yang akan kita tanggung akan sangat merugikan" Changmin mengangguk. Membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Lantas Ia menatap Kyuhyun "lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita mati saja? Mungkin permasalahan ini akan berakhir" jawab Kyuhyun diikuti tawa mengejek.

Changmin melotot, dengan cepat ia bangkit dan duduk, "kau gila! Aku tahu seberapa tertekannya kau sekarang ini. Tapi tak bisakah logika sehatmu berjalan sedikit saja meski aku tahu bahwa itu sangatlah sulit? Ayolah… aku tidak mau mati ditempat yang sama sekali tak aku kenal ini"

"villain" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan pandangan menerawang. Changmin mengerutkan alisnya "apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangnya kearah Changmin "Villain. Kita berada di dimensi lain bernama Villain"

"da-dari mana kau tahu?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sekilas sebelum ikut bangkit dan duduk. "lupakan. Aku hanya menebak saja" ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih diam.

"villain" gumam Changmin dengan dahi mengerut. Tak lama senyum mengembang diwajahnya "hmm… bukan nama yang buruk" ucap Changmin disertai anggukan.

Ia hendak bangkit untuk menyusul Kyuhyun, namun….

"huwaaaaaa" gerakannya terhenti, sedetik kemudian, ia bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar saat suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari luar.

"ada apa? Kenapa kau berte- HUWAAAA?" Changmin mundur beberapa langkah sebelum jatuh terduduk. Matanya terbelalak lebar dengan mulut yang juga terbuka lebar. "ke-kenapa dia ada disini?" pandangannya beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang tak berbeda jauh dengannya. Syok.

"bisakah kalian berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Mengganggu"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling melempar tatapan heran sebelum kembali menatap pemuda dihadapan mereka.

"baiklah… biar kujelaskan. Aku tidak benar-benar pergi. Hanya menunggu kalian bereaksi saja. Menyadari bahwa semua perkataanku memang benar. Bukan gurauan semata. Dan kalian tahu," ia berdecih keras "respon kalian sangat-sangatlah lambat" ujarnya, lantas berjalan melewati kedua orang yang masih diam tak bergeming.

**Villain**

**Chapter 1**

**Rated : T**

**Story © ReaLee**

Deru napas terdengar jelas saling bersahutan dengan detik jam yang berdetak konstan didalam ruangan.

"baiklah, ayo kita susun strategi" ucap pemuda jangkung yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Ia duduk tepat disebelah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan erat. "tidak semudah itu" ujarnya.

"lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

Sungmin menghela napas sejanak "kalian pasti sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah dimensi yang berbeda dengan tempat kalian tinggal" ia mendongak, menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian "dan sangat jelas bahwa keadaan, suasana dan semacamnya juga berbeda" ia diam sesaat. "maka dari itu, hal pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah, mengenal dimensi ini dengan baik"

Changmin mengangguk, semetara Kyuhyun hanya diam. "jadi, lebih baik kau mulai mengenalkan dimensi ini pada kami" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelik "bisakah kau berbicara sopan tuan Cho?" Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya malas "it's my style, oke?" Sungmin ingin menyanggah, namun sepertinya percuma saja

"terserah" balas Sungmin akhirnya.

"bisakah ki-"

"oke. Bisakah kau sabar dan berhenti bicara?" potong Sungmin yang jengkel.

Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan perdebatan kedua pemuda tersebut, hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan berdo'a semoga saja setelah ini tak akan ada pertumpahan darah diantara mereka. Baiklah, itu terdegar berlebihan. Tapi jika dilihat lagi, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Sungmin memiliki kekuatan super.

" " Sungmin berujar santai."pertama, Villain adalah nama dimensi ini" ucap Sungmin.

Changmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun, membuatnya memutar bola mata malas "bukankah sudah kubilang sejak awal. Aku hanya menebak"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya "ada apa?" pandangannya berubah waswas. "a-apa dia telah menebak nama dimensi ini?"

Kyuhyun diam, "apa ada masalah?" tanyanya santai. Namun Sungmin menggelegkan kepalanya keras "ja-jangan lagi" ucapnya dengan suara gemetar.

Changmin makin menempelkan punggungnya disandaran sofa. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun hatinya tahu bahwa ini merupakan kabar buruk.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "apa ada masalah?" ucapnya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut menghantuinya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat seraya membuang napasnya perlahan "kita harus bergerak cepat" ia membuka matanya. Wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran mendalam.

Kyuhyun diam, debaran jantungnya berdetak diambang batas normal, ia memandang Sungmin "bergerak cepat untuk apa? YaTuhan, bisakah kau membertitahukan apa yang sedang terjadi?" tangannya bergerak mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Sungmin melirik jam sekilas, kemudian menggeleng "tidak ada waktu lagi. Cepatlah" dengan segera ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian memandang kedua pemuda lainnya. Bawa semua barang yang sekiranya kau butuhkan" matanya memandang keseliling, lantas bergerak cepat mengambil beberapa barang yang berada disana, sebelum memasukannya ke dalam ransel yang ia bawa.

Ekor matanya kembali melirik kearah Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja amarahnya memuncak tatkala melihat keduanya masih diam tak bergeming.

Ia memejamkan mata, kemudian menghela napas "CEPATLAH!" teriaknya. Napasnya memburu dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat, matanya melihat kearah Sungmin. "ba-baiklah" ucap keduanya bersamaan sebelum mulai bergerak, mengambil beberapa barang dan memasukannya kedalam ransel.

.

.

"sudah siap? Cepatlah" teriak Sungmin diambang pintu. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengecek jam. "ayolah, kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi!" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan takut, cemas dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dipintu, lantas menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar was-was dengan keadaan yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Lantas Ia menengok kesamping, dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang berlari cepat kearahnya dengan ransel dipunggungnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin. Tidakkah wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. "kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangnnya pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian menengok kebelakang punggung Kyuhyun. "kemana pemuda jangkung itu?" kyuhyun ikut menengok kebelakang sebentar, sebelum membalikkan seluruh badannya."Changmin! Shim Changmin!" teriak Kyuhyun saat matanya tak melihat keberadaan Changmin sama sekali.

"ya?" tiba-tiba saja Changmin muncul dari balik mesin pendingin dengan berbagai macam makanan ditangannya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun serempak berdecak "apa kau tidak mendengar? Kubilang, bawa barang yang sekitanya kau perlukan?" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya.

"tapi makanan juga perlu kan? Kita bisa mati karena kelaparan" serunya sembari memasukkan semua makanan ditangannya kedalam ransel.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas "kau tidak akan merasa lapar ataupun haus disini. Kau lupa, dimana kita sekarang? Jadi percuma saja kau membawa semua itu. cepatlah" ucapnya, lantas berbalik dan berjalan keluar apartemen Changmin diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakanganya.

"H-HEY, tunggu!" ia menyeret ranselnya kasar, lantas berlari cepat menyusul Kyuhyun dan Sungmin..

Saat kakinya melangkah keluar dari dalam apertemennya, hawa aneh terasa sangat kental. Ia bergidik ngeri. Matanya beralih mencari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berada diujung koridor.

Changmin melebarkan langkahnya sebelum benar-benar berlari.

BRUGHH

Ia meringis saat tak sengaja badannya bertabrakan dengan seseorang diujung koridor. Ia mendongak "Victoria?" serunya dengan senyum sumringah.

Victoria tersenyum kearah Changmin yang masih terduduk dilantai "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"ah ya aku ti-"

"Iblis" Changmin mendongak. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin telah berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada Victoria. Changmin mengernyit. "apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda jankung yang berada dibawahnya. "bangunlah dan cepat" ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

"t-tunggu!" buru-buru ia bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Ia hendak pergi, namun kembali berbalik untuk berpamitan pada Victoria.

Tetapi…. ia mengernyit "kemana perginya gadis itu?" tiba-tiba saja ia terbelalak "ohh jangan… tidak lagi" ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Changmin memasuki lift sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Napasnya memburu. Ia menyandarkan badannya yang leleh akibat berlari kencang.

"bodoh" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang baru saja bersuara."kau berbicara padaku?" Sungmin berdecak seraya mendelik kesal. "sangat bodoh" sahut Sungmin.

Ia menatap tajam Changmin "karena perbuatan bodohmu, kita harus mengubah rencana"

Changmin mengernyit. Perbuatan bodoh yang mana yang dimaksud pemuda satu ini?

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin. Lalu mengehela napas panjang "Victoria" ucapnya santai.

"Victoria? Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" ia diam sesaat sebelum membulatkan matanya "jangan bilang kau menyukainya? Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menyukainya. Kau tahu aku sudah menyukainya dari lama? Jadi-"

"Stop!" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada. "bisakah kau berhenti bicara?" Changmin mengerjap sesaat, lalu mengangguk. "maaf"

Sungmin menghela napas sesaat "kau menghancurkan semuanya, dan sekarang, kau dalam bahaya"

Changmin melotot "dalam bahaya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyuhyun masih diam, walaupun Sungmin tidak menjelaskan apapun padanya, namun ia mengerti meski hanya sedikit. Karena yang terpenting adalah, MEREKA DALAM BAHAYA.

"Victoria" Sungmin kembali bersuara "dia bukan orang yang kau kenal. Kau ingat kita ada dimana?" Changmin mengangguk samar "dan hanya ada 3 orang penghuni asing disini. Kau, Kau, dan…" Sungmin menunjuk kedua pemuda tersebut bergantian sebelum menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"kau?" tebak Changmin. Namun Sungmin menggeleng, tatapannya berpindah pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sudut lift "Kibum" Kyuhun tersentak, kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap Sungmin. "Kibum? Maksudmu Kim Kibum?" sungmin mengangguk. "ya"

"dimana Kibum sekarang?" ia melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan juga Changmin. "bisakah kita menemuinya sekarang?" pupilnya melebar, senyum terkembang dibibirnya meski samar.

Sungmin menggeleng membuat senyumnya perlahan menghilang "aku tidak tahu. Dia menghilang entah kemana. Terakhir kali kami bertemu, dia hanya bilang bahwa suatau hari, kau akan datang ke dimensi ini. Dan dia hanya memintaku untuk menjagamu dan membantumu keluar dari sini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu. "begitukah?"

"ya"

TING

Pandangan ketinganya beralih pada pintu lift yang terbuka. Ruangan kosong dan gelap menyambut dihadapan mereka. Changmin bergidik ngeri "hmm.. bisakah kita kembali keatas. Ini… sangat menyeramkan" ia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum menatap kedua pemuda lainnya.

Sungmin mengangguk "ya. Kita harus kembali keatas dan menyusun semua rencana dari awal" tangannya terangkat untuk menekan tombol tepat disamping pintu lift.

Changmin menghela napas lega saat pintu kembali tertutup "Syukurlah" lantas pandangannya beralih pada Sungmin yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"tapi, apa maksudmu aku dalam bahaya?" ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun serentak menatapnya.

"ah aku sempat lupa" Sungmin menepuk dahinya cukup keras sebelum menatap Changmin kembali. "Victoria. Gadis itu bukanlah manusia melainkan…. Iblis" Changmin terkesiap. "i-iblis? Secantik itu?" Kyuhyun berdecih pelan kemudian menggeleng mendapati komentar Chnagmin.

"kau tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal senista itu jika matamu bisa melihat bagaimana buruk rupanya iblis itu" sungmin bergidik. Changmin menatap Sungmin sangsi "seburuk itukah?"

"lebih buruk dari itu jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu. Dan… ahh lupakan. Aku merasa mual"

"bisakah kalian bersikap lebih normal?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara. Ia menghembuskan napas berat.

Sungmin diam sesaat "ahh ya, kau benar" ucapnya merasa malu.

"hmm… lebih baik kita kembali ke topic awal" Changmin mengangguk setuju, begitupula dengan Kyuhyun.

"iblis itu telah menemukan kita. Lebih tepatnya adalah kau. Dan setahuku, iblis itu tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Dia akan mengejarmu sampai benar-benar mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Jadi, kita harus merubah rencana keseluruhan kita"

Changmin menegang. "mengerikan" gummnya diiringi dengan anggukan Sungmin.

"kurasa... dia akan benar-benar membunuhmu" Changmin mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. "a-apa maksudmu?"

"kau harus menghilang secepatnya dari dimensi ini"

.

.

TBC

**Haiiii…..**

**2 bulan ya? 2 bulan? 2 bulan?**

**Aduuh saya jadi malu sendiri. Ini udah bener-bener ngaret, sengaret-ngaretnya. Abisnya, akhir-akhir ini saya super sibuk. tugas berserakan dan saya ga sempet ngejamah(?) ff ini.**

**Jadi, maaaaaaaaaf banget. Tapi, masih adakah yang nunggu ini ff? enggak? enggak? yaudah #pundung**

**Ga deh bercanda, kalau pada lupa juga gapapa. karena ini juga salah saya yang update-nya bener-bener ngaret.**

**Yaudah deh, minta comment-nya untuk chap ini. Dan untuk chap depan, ga janji update cepet. Tapi saya usahakan update cepet dan ga ngaret seperti ini.**

**Bye. see you!**


End file.
